prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wem die Stunde schlägt
' Wem die Stunde schlägt' ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel und die zweiundzwanzigste Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Aria, Emily, Hanna und Spencer sind im Besitz von Informationen, die Alison ihnen hinterlassen hat. Die Mädchen wollen das Geheimnis um das Verschwinden ihrer Freundin endlich klären und dem Spuk mit "A" ein Ende setzen. Um mehr herauszufinden, wenden sie sich an Jenna, die ihnen einiges über Alison erzählen kann. Spencer gerät in Lebensgefahr, als sie in der Kirche auf Ian trifft. Handlung Die Episode beginnt mit den 4 Mädchen, die zusammen auf Emily's Bett die Videos anschauen, die sie auf dem Memorystick von Alison fanden. Es ist Jenna zu sehen, wie sie beginnt Toby zu verführen. Spencer wird dies zu viel und sie bittet Emily den Lap Top auszuschalten. Die Mädchen sind geschockt, dass sie jahrelang beimthumb|Die 4 schauen sich die Videos an. Umziehen gefilmt worden waren. Spencer möchte den Memorystick gegen Ian verwenden und will mit Jenna über die Videos reden. Die anderen Mädchen sind davon nicht begeistert, da sie immer noch vermuten Jenna wäre A. Spencer kann Hanna und Emily dann aber doch mit Arias Hilfe überreden. Byron läd Ella, die zuvor auf einen Kaffee vorbeigekommen ist, zu einem Kollegenstammtisch, der bei ihm zu Hause statt findet, ein. Ella ist von der Idee nicht begeistert. Aria, die alles zufällig mitbekommen hat, bittet Byron ihre Hilfe an. Als sie gerade mit Ella über die Situation spricht, bekommt sie eine SMS von Ezra in der steht: "Wir müssen reden, ein Cop war hier." und verlässt das Haus.Sie verlässt das Haus, sagt ihrer Mutter aber vorher, dass alle von ihrem Verhalten genervt sind (in Bezug auf Byron). Hanna kommt gerade in die Küche, als ihre Mutter Kaffee kocht. Ashley ermutigt Hanna in die Schule zu gehen, da diese sich seit der Trennung von Caleb oft in ihr Bett zurückzieht. Sie erzählt Hanna außerdem von Calebs Brief, den diese ja nicht bekommen hatte, da Mona in zerriss. Spencer, ihre Mutter und Melissa sitzen in in der Hastings-Küche, als Ian reinkommt und Melissa fragt ob er sie nicht doch zur Kirche fahren sollte, da die beiden die Taufe ihres Babys organisieren wollen. Sie lehnt ab und er verabschiedet sich. Spencer macht eine dumme Bemerkung über das Baby, woraufhin Melissa wütend reagiert und die Küche verlässt. Auch Spencers Mutter verlässt die Küche und Spencer bleibt allein zurück. Emily sitzt an ihrem PC und bekommt eine E-mail von Samara, als ihre Mutter in ihr Zimmer kommt. Diese erzählt ihr, dass der Vertrag ihres Vaters verlängert wurde, wodurch er noch länger in Texax bleiben muss und Emily und ihre Mutter gerne bei sich haben möchte. Emily ist von dieser Idee gar nicht begeistert, und versucht Pam zum bleiben zu überreden. Diese möchte jedoch, da Emily noch 16 ist, dass sie mit ihr mitkommt. Aria läuft durch die Schulflure, während sie versucht Ezra zu erreichen. Als sie ihn findet, erzählt er ihr, dass er gerade seine Kündigung eingereicht hat, um den Job am Hollis College anzunehmen. Aria boxt ihm daraufhin gegen die Schulter, da er sie zu Unrecht wahnsinnig gemacht hat. Er erzählt ihr, dass er von der Polizei über Spencer und einen Pokal ausgefragt wurde und er freut sich zusammen mit Aria darüber, dass sie nun auch außerhalb der Wohnung Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Währenddessen gehen Hanna und Mona über den Flur. Mona versucht Hanna aufzumuntern, und diese erzählt ihr von Calebs Brief. Mona versucht das Thema zu beenden, in dem sie Hanna noch einmal an Calebs Betrug erinnert. Hanna sagt jedoch, dass sie wütender auf sich selbst ist, da sie so dumm war ihm zu vertrauen. Als Mona sich verabschiedet, versucht Hanna ein Gespräch mit Lukas, der das ganze Gespräch belauscht hat, aufzubauen. Dieser geht jedoch davon und Spencer gesellt sich zu Hanna. Auch Aria und Emily gehen zu ihren Spinten, als Jenna durch den Flur geht. Die Mädchen starren ihr nach und beschließen ihr zu folgen. Jenna befindet sich in einem Musikraum, als die Mädchen reinkommen. Sie konfrontieren Jenna mit den Videos über sie und Tobi, woraufhin Jenna ihnen die Geschichte mit Alisons Besuch im Krankenhaus erzählt: Alison befand sich auf dem Rückweg aus Georgia, einen Tag bevor sie verschwand, und zeigte Jenna das Video. Sie erpresst Jenna mit den Videos, für die sie Verschwiegenheit über die "Jenna-Sache" will.thumb|220px|Der Flashback Kurz bevor sie geht, droht Alison ihr, dass falls sie jemals zurück nach Rosewood kommen sollte, sie von ihr umgebracht werden würde. ''Jenna möchte nun, da sie ihr Wissen preisgegeben hat, auch etwas von den Mädchen. Diese versprechen ihr, dass sie die Videos sicher unter Verschluss behalten. Daraufhin verlässt Jenna den Raum und die Mädchen starren ihr hinterher. Die 4 besprechen, ob Jenna nun die Wahrheit erzählt hat, und woher Alison das Video hatte. Beim Mittagessen reden Hanna, Emily und Aria gerade über Emilys Situation zu Hause, als Spencer mit einem Pre-Paid Handy am Tisch aufkreuzt. Sie senden Ian eine SMS, in der sie ihm anonym davon berichten, dass sie die Videos haben. Ian antwortet ihnen und fragt, was sie wollen. Die 4 wollen, das Ian mit 10,000 Dollar zum Willow Park um 9 Uhr abends kommen soll. Kurz danach setzt sich Mona zu ihnen an den Tisch. Spencer, Aria, Emily und schließlich auch Hanna verabschieden sich, womit Mona traurig und allein am Tisch verbleibt. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz Nebendarsteller * Janel Parrish als Mona Vanderwaal * Tammin Sursok als Jenna Marshall * Keegan Allen als Toby Cavanaugh * Ryan Merriman als Ian Thomas * Lindsey Shaw als Paige McCullers * Brant Daugherty als Noel Kahn * Torrey DeVitto als Melissa Hastings * Yani Gellman als Officer Garrett Reynolds * Brendan Robinson als Lucas Gottesman * Lesley Fera als Veronica Hastings * Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers * Paloma Guzmán als Jackie Molina Gastdarsteller * Tilky Jones als Logan Reed * Andres Perez-Molina als Polizist Soundtrack *﻿"Time To Be Your 21" von '''Alexz Johnson '(Hanna und Emily sitzen auf der Veranda und diskutieren über die Zukunft) *"Coming To" von Apex Manor '(Aria öffnet die Tür für Jackie) *"Far Far" von '''Yael Naim '(Melissa textet Spencer und fragt sie für eine Fahrt) *"Hiding My Heart Away" von 'Brandi Carlisle '(Aria konfrontiert Ezra über Jackie) *"I'm Not Calling You a Liar" von 'Florence and the Machine '(Ian's Leiche fehlt und die Mädchen erhalten eine Nachricht von "A") Nachrichten von "A" '''An Aria, Emily und Hanna (Handy - Aria) Schnallt euch an, ihr Schlampen. Nichts ist so wie es scheint. -A An Aria, Emily Hanna und Spencer (Handy) Es ist erst vorbei, wenn ich es sage. Schlaft gut, solange ihr noch könnt, ihr Schlampen. -A Trivia *Spencers Autounfall ist der 2. Unfall mit Fahrerflucht in Staffel 1 *Es wurde bis jetzt noch nicht veröffentlicht, wer Ian vom Kirchturm gestoßen hat. Zitate Spencer: Kirche? Melissa: Wir wollen die Taufe organisieren. Spencer: Ist das nicht ein bisschen voreillig, was wenn es gar kein Mensch wird? Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode